


HartWin 30 Day NSFW Challenge

by Sevvi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Cuddling (Naked), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvi/pseuds/Sevvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my attempt at a HartWin version of the 30 Day NSFW Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: March 18, 2017

The first time Eggsy sees Harry naked, the two are on a mission deep in the heart of Russian territory. While Harry keeps the target busy, Eggsy gets himself into position to take out the Slavic diplomat from a well concealed snipe post hidden in the boughs of a spruce. Through the scope, Eggsy can see the two men chatting over tea. Harry is smiling toothally at the politician, easily charming the man into giving away all his secrets even as he is moments away from dying. 

Eggsy sniffles and wipes his nose with snow-packed mittens. One hand on the trigger shakes, bare to the cold to maintain a stable position on the rifle. While Eggsy awaits his signal, three deliberate blinks from Galahad, he fails to notice the creaking of the branch he is using to support his body weight. When the sound finally reaches his ears, it's too late. The branch snaps, sending Eggsy careening into the mounds of snow below. The agent grapples at the air, managing to swerve around a large branch that definitely would have caused some damage only to hit another full force with his head. Spots dance across his vision when he plummets into fresh, powdery snow and Eggsy's last thought is that he's lucky it had recently snowed or he would have hit solid ice before he blacks out. 

"Eggsy. Open your eyes. I need to be sure you don't have a concussion." Eggsy squints his eyes open, barely making out the figure of his previous mentor in the dark of evening. He feels hot fingers brush over his forehead and winces when Harry pushes against the forming lump on his head. 

"Good, I believe you're safe from concussion, but that is still a nasty bump. Do you feel warm or cold?" Eggsy musters up a confused grimace as he tries to sit up. Harry drags him the rest of the way up before scooping his arms under Eggsy's shoulders and knees, carefully tugging the boy against his chest as he carries him bridal style.

"Cold... really cold."

"That's very good. Severe hypothermia makes the body feel warm. As long as you're feeling cold, I do believe you'll make it until more agents arrive."

'Agents? Oh, shit.'

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry, I buggered up the mission, didn't I?" Harry shook his head vehemently.

"Don't worry about a thing, my boy. Everything is taken care of." Eggsy still felt ashamed but couldn't resist the warmth of Harry's chest and pressed his cold fingers into the older man's ribs as he tucked his chin into Harry's shoulder.

Almost twenty minutes later, they arrive at their cabin located nearly a mile from their target's summer home. Harry practically kicks the door down trying to get them out of the cold. He tosses Eggsy onto the bed, stripping him down head to toe swiftly before pressing the boy into the comforting mattress and tucking in the blankets around him. Harry starts a fire in the nearby hearth, tossing in thick logs for kindling. The older gentleman undresses as well and scoops in behind Eggsy. He presses against Eggsy's well-muscled back and wraps his arm around his waist, providing as much body warmth as he possibly could. 

All the young blond could feel was the sculpted chest pressed in behind him and all he wanted to do was touch and feel how chiseled it must be. However, Eggsy can’t stop shaking long enough to enjoy the moment with his mentor. Harry doesn’t seem to mind the trembling; he only pulls the boy closer to share more warmth in the icy bedroom. The heat from the fire Harry managed to stoke makes Harry sweat beneath the blankets. All is silent in the one room cabin. 

“’A-Arry,” Eggsy manages to stutter out, but the man pressed against him only shushes him softly, rubbing his calloused thumb across Eggsy’s cheek.

“Don’t speak, lad. Help will be here soon.” It was then that Eggsy notices Harry was still wearing his Kingsman-issued glasses. Eggsy’s had fallen off somewhere, probably buried in the snow heap that Harry had rescued him from. Eggsy knew his face would have been bright red if he wasn’t already so purple-blue from the freezing temperatures outside. Merlin must see how pathetic Eggsy looks right now, wrapped around his mentor’s finger… well, rather, wrapped around his lithe body. Eggsy tries not to let it faze him, cuddling in closer and pressing the top of his head underneath the arch of Harry's chin. Harry sighs contentedly. 

If only his young protege could see the smitten expression on his face.

Eggsy presses his toes back against Harry's shins, making the man shudder from the cold touch. 

If only he could make him shudder for other, better reasons.

Eggsy giggles deliriously at the thought, tucking his knees into his stomach and grinding back to get closer. Oh, no that’s not… Eggsy startles and Harry coughs.

“Sorry, Eggsy. The heat just…” The man trails off, looking into the dancing flames as to avoid the look he knew Eggsy had turned to give him. Eggsy just laughs again and pushes in closer, carefully maneuvering around the parts of Harry’s body he had just grazed with his ass. Harry seems content with Eggsy’s chuckle and begins to run his fingers through golden locks, combing out the melting snowflakes and squeezing the water out of the ends. Eggsy begins to fade after that, as Harry’s gentle tone eases him into a quiet dreamless slumber. The last thing Eggsy feels is a gentle kiss being pressed to his frozen skin.

When Eggsy wakes again, he’s in the Kingsman infirmary with Harry nowhere to be found. However, Eggsy’s forehead still tingled with a lasting caress. The young Kingsman reaches up, brushing his fingertips over the location as if something would be gathered there, a collection of the love Harry had pressed into Eggsy’s skin. Eggsy sighs happily as he imagines the spot to be warm just as Harry's heart would be and burrows back into the sheets.


	2. Kissing (Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the 30 day NSFW challenge, kissing naked.

The next time Eggsy sees Harry naked, it's on another mission. Eggsy wasn't particularly religious, not since his dad... Well, anyway, someone had to watching out for him because on this mission, they were disguised as a couple. Convincing a target that they were together was fairly easy when Eggsy wished they really were. It was almost too easy to fall into his role: young, naïve boy toy to a posh, handsome bachelor. Really, it was working out perfectly.

Or so they thought. On the way back to their hotel suite, Eggsy just barely catches the eye of an overly suspicious hotel employee. The supposed employee glances as way too quickly to be normal and Eggsy silently damns the gods again as he looks up at his precious mentor. Harry tilts his chin towards his chest in reply; he's noticed the tail, too. The two undercover agents tuck into an elevator. The air feels thick, tense, and someone could cut through it with paper. With a deep breath, Eggsy prepares for what is about to happen.

Ding, ding, ding.

The floors tick away and the air feels heavier and heavier as they near their own floor. The likelihood that their room was bugged was too great to not put their previously discussed plan into action. They had also agreed on a code word, or rather a safe word in this case, if Eggsy was honest with himself.

Just as it was becoming too hard to breathe, the doors to the elevator open. Eggsy immediately swerves back into character, latching onto his make believe lover. They stumble down the hallway, tripping over the feet of another out of place employee of the hotel and Harry barely manages to keep his young, handsy lover off of him long enough to open the door of their shared hotel room. 

Eggsy tears himself away from Harry's delicious mouth long enough to get a good look around the room. Sure enough, he spots the glimmer of a bug in the bouquet blossoming on their nightstand. He curls up into Harry's larger frame, licking the curve of Harry's ear as he unbuttons the man's silky white shirt. "The flowers are a nice touch." Harry groans in response and while most might attribute it to the way Eggsy cups his bulge, the younger agent knew his fake lover understood what he was saying.

They begin to strip off the rest of their clothing in earnest and finally meet in the center of the room in a heated embrace. Eggsy blinks away the sweat forming above his brow and dripping into his eyes. He gazes up into Harry’s gorgeous brown eyes for a moment before tilting up his mouth for another passionate kiss. The blond wraps one arm around Harry’s neck, dragging him down further into a deep, wet kiss that sends an electric shock up his spine. His other arm reaches down to clutch at Harry’s hip, pulling him hard against his own frame. Harry shudders gently at the bite of Eggsy’s nails in his tender skin. Harry presses his tongue to Eggsy’s and Eggsy throws in a soft moan for their audience. This seems to urge Harry on even more and suddenly, Eggsy is being lifted in to the air as Harry coaxes him to wrap his legs around his hips.

Anything for the show, Eggsy thinks as he’s thrown onto the bed, bouncing deliciously before Harry’s eyes. A moment passes between them where Harry’s eyes seem to flicker with something dangerous and primal, but then Harry pounces on his prey like a lion on a gazelle, trapping his former protégé beneath him. Their lips reconnect and Harry thrusts his hips against the soft skin of Eggsy's stomach. Eggsy wraps his legs around Harry’s hips again now that he has the man above him and his arms curl around the man’s neck, pulling the Hart even closer, if that was even possible. Eggsy becomes lost in the kiss once more, grinding his hips up in an erratic, broken rhythm. Harry suddenly rolls them over, forcing Eggsy to perch himself onto his lap. Eggsy plays up the game, rolling his hips playfully before winking subtly at Harry, who rolls his eyes in much the same way as Eggsy’s hips.

"You like that, baby?" Harry grunts in response, egging his lover on. "Yeah, I bet you do, Daddy." Eggsy moans out, and for a second, it feels as if Harry becomes even harder underneath him. But then Harry is growling viciously and tugging the boy down to bite into the flesh of his shoulder, surely leaving marks that would take days to disappear that would only serve to remind Eggsy what he could never have in the real world outside this fake persona. The feeling of Harry's hot tongue soothing over the bite almost apologetically makes Eggsy whimper and he curls his fingers into Harry’s messy curls, tugging softly. Their mouths smack together once Harry decides he's left enough bruises on the tender skin of Eggsy's neck. Their glasses clink together and they pull apart for a momentary reprieve.

Catching Harry’s gaze through the foggy lenses makes Eggsy laugh softly, and Harry’s lips tug up at the corners in a small smile that doesn't fit with the heated lust thickening the air of the room. The room is actually getting really hot, Eggsy thinks as Harry’s hands run over his sensitive skin. Goose flesh blossoms wherever Harry touches and it makes Eggsy shudder. Suddenly, everything feels too... much. Every touch is going straight to Eggsy's dick and they haven't done anything beyond heated kissing. A brush of Harry’s thumb over his nipple makes Eggsy bite his lip to prevent the sound bubbling in his throat. Eggsy is on the edge of release, just from this petting and he doesn’t want to admit this to Harry. Not ever.

The blond readjusts, trying to avoid direct contact with Harry, but then Harry drags his faux-lover down for another sloppy kiss. Suddenly, Harry’s too-warm too-big hand wraps around the base of Eggsy's cock and he jerks it just once, thumbing the head and spreading the precum around. It's too much it's too much itstoomuch!

“Oxfords!” Eggsy calls out quietly, but it’s too late. Eggsy can’t help it; with a full-body shudder and a moan, Eggsy creams himself like a pubescent teenager. The viscous liquid spirals up between their two bodies and slides down Harry’s chest. Harry freezes mid-kiss as Eggsy pants away, trying to catch his breath in the aftermath of his extraordinary orgasm. Eggsy's eyes are wide and he looks everywhere but at Harry. He can't help the shiver that jostles his whole body when Harry pulls away from Eggsy's mouth and pushes him to the side, positioning them so they’re lying on their sides face to face. Harry pushes in close before whispering in Eggsy’s red-hot ear, disguising the motion with a nibble to his earlobe that makes the boy feel vulnerable in his post-orgasmic haze.

“Eggsy, are you all right? Do you need to…” Harry trails off, a habit he seems to have when he doesn't know how to help his protege. Eggsy clenches his eyes shut finally as he realizes what had just happened. Eggsy swallows against the lump forming in his throat, sucking in a harsh breath before letting it out with a huff. Eggsy has to confront this now.

“Harry, I-“

“Good job, lads. Yer distraction worked perfectly. I’ve hacked into their bugs so they should be offline fer now.” Merlin’s voice interrupts Eggsy, and he’s almost relieved. The two agents look at each other once again and Eggsy smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry, guv. It’s just been awhile, I ‘spose.” Harry seems content with his response and rolls out of bed to clean off his stomach. Eggsy distractedly watches the man leave before rolling onto his stomach and yelling curses into the pillow beneath him.


End file.
